A Woman Like That
by Wizards-Pupil
Summary: Percy was in trouble. He knew it, and felt the reason why was obvious. It was the reason he was sitting at the Hogs Head at midnight. It was because he couldn't think of anything but that bushy hair and those beautiful brown eyes. Request fic for IRuleUK


_Dedicated to IRuleUK who requested this fic, sorry it took so long ;) It's my first non twin/Hermione fic, so, we'll see how it does. Don't forget to leave a review everyone! The song is 'Jessie's girl'_

* * *

><p><em>Jessie is a friend<br>Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine  
>But lately something's changed, that ain't hard to define<br>Jessie's got himself a girl, and I wanna make her mine_

Percy was in trouble. He knew it, and he felt the reason why was rather obvious. It was the reason he was sitting at the bar of the Hogs Head at midnight on a Wednesday night. It was because he couldn't fall asleep, it was because he couldn't even think of anything but that bushy hair and those beautiful brown eyes.

Hermione Granger had completely consumed his every thought and made him unable to focus on his work, on anything really.

He hadn't intended to come here to wallow in self pity, though it had turned out that way. He had come here to forget, and he had never failed so dismally at something.

He sighed into his empty glass and called Aberforth over to him. The burly man crossed the empty bar to the depressed red-head with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah?" He asked gruffly, eyeing the normally composed wizard with an air of curiosity.

"Please fix me another one. Hell, you might as well leave the bottle." Percy replied, slouching even more on his stool.

Aberforth didn't make a move. "I think you've had enough, lad." He growled. Percy shook his head.

"No, believe me, I've not had anywhere near enough."

Aberforth did something he never normally did. He took the stool next to the depressed Weasley and set his dirty rag down before clapping a rough hand to Percy's back. He liked the kid, and he didn't like many people. Percy was a polite, well mannered wizard that always gave Aberforth his business and made it a point not to cause problems.

"What happened?" He asked, leaning against the bar and giving Percy his full attention.

Percy looked up slightly, glancing at Aberforth before looking forward again. "It's a long story."

"I've got time, and by the looks of it you do too." Percy nodded his head before looking at his empty glass.

"I'm going to need more firewhiskey."

"I've got that as well."

"Then pour up, please."

"It all started during the post war celebration." He explained, leaning onto the bar with a sigh. He could still see it all like yesterday. He could still remember the night everything had changed and he had fallen for the curly haired, brilliant bookworm.

_And she's watchin' him with those eyes  
>And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it<br>And he's holdin' her in his arms, late late at night_

"Come on, Perce!" Fred exclaimed, sliding into the seat next to him and wrapping his arm around his older brother. Everything about the prankster seemed to exclaim happiness and excitement. His eyes were sparkling and his grin was huge, you would never know that he had been on deaths door only a few hours ago.

"Come on and what? Dance like a chicken with you?" He asked, fighting a grin at his brothers exuberance. George was doing just that as they spoke, his red hair flying around his face. "I'm quite fine where I am right now, thank you very much."

Fred shook his head and bumped his brother playfully. "Yeah right. Party pooper." He hopped up and looked around eagerly. "Fine, you can stay here, but if you want to dance, there are a lot of lovely birds that would be quite excited to dance with a war hero. Especially one that was related to the famous Weasley twins." He winked at Percy and then dived into the crowd of dancing survivors.

Percy didn't want to dance, not at all. He didn't feel like he deserved to be here, he felt like it was his fault that some of the familiar faces weren't here. He felt that he had been the reason some people had died unnecessarily. He had been on the wrong side for too long, how could they forgive him now? How could they just pretend like nothing had happened? How had they accepted him back with open arms?

He had betrayed them all. It should have been him dead on the floor, not Tonks, not Remus, not Colin…

"Hey," A familiar voice sounded by his side and made him start. He felt a brush of soft, crazy hair and he turned to see Hermione lowering herself into the seat next to him. Her eyes locked on his, and he found himself unable to break her gaze. He couldn't remember the last time he had talked to her, let alone sat anywhere near her.

"Hey," he said lamely after a moment. He really didn't want to talk right now, he wanted to leave.

"You didn't do anything wrong." She said quietly, still holding his eyes with her own.

"What?" He asked in surprise, feeling extremely thrown off.

"It wasn't your fault. You did nothing wrong. You came back, you helped when it counted. That's a lot more than most people can say." Her voice was gentle, soothing, and Percy found himself wanting to believe her. He couldn't though, he had been wrong, and he was responsible.

"You're wrong, Hermione."

"No, stop it. You fought for the right side, it just took you a little while to figure out it was the right side. You came through when it counted though, you showed your Gryffindor routes. It took incredible bravery to do what you did. You defied the entire ministry-you hexed the bloody minister of magic." Her eyes sparkled for a moment with mirth, and he rather liked the way they looked. "That was brilliant by the way."

He didn't say anything for a moment, just mulling over what she said. "I get it, you know."

He once again looked up in surprise. She smiled and nudged his shoulder with her own. "The need to be perfect, to be right about everything. The desire to follow the rules. I used to admire the way you always got O's in everything, the way you _never_ broke the rules. You were the perfect student, I always wanted to be that. You even stood up for what you believed despite the fact no one in your family believed you. Don't get me wrong, I think you handled it wrong, but your belief was admirable."

She sighed and straightened up, swinging her feet on the bottom of the table they were sitting on. "Just don't blame yourself. You couldn't have stopped this, believe me, it'll drive you mental if you focus on it for too long. So, just do what everyone else is doing. Stop thinking and start celebrating. We did win after all."

She gave him one last dazzling smile and then she hopped off the table, making her way towards his baby brother. He wrapped his arm around his girl friend and Percy felt his stomach tighten in an unknown feeling he instantly disliked.

_You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
>I wish that I had Jessie's girl<br>Where can I find a woman like that?  
><em>

The next even happened three months later. Hermione and Ron had been going steady for three months, and the family was having a dinner in celebration of Fleur and Bill's unexpected announcement. Molly was finally getting the grandchildren she so desired.

The group had retired outside, and Percy once again found himself hanging on the outskirts of the crowd, but this time it wasn't because he felt guilty, it was because he felt left out.

Every other person here had a date, even Charlie had come over with a girl, a Hufflepuff named Brianna, but Percy was still quite single. He'd had plenty of women he could have asked, Penelope was always open for a date, and Audrey at work had acted quite interested, but he'd found himself extremely uninterested.

He really didn't know why either, at least that's what he told himself. In reality, the reason was blaringly obvious.

Hermione Granger, his younger brothers girlfriend. He was watching them right now. They were sitting together on a bench. Ron had his arm wrapped around Hermione and she was leaning into his hold, letting out an occasional laugh at whatever he said.

Annoyance flooded his chest and he felt himself fisting his hands. He had no call to be annoyed, it was perfectly normal for a couple to sit close to each other and laugh, it was no reason to be irritated.

Hermione let out a particularly loud laugh and he had to suppress a glare.

How had his stupid younger brother ever landed her?

He shouldn't be thinking that thought.

He somehow managed to return his attention to his pumpkin juice, but it didn't stay there long. Hermione hissed something to Ron and pulled out of his hold.

"What did you mean by that?" she asked, her eyes growing furious.

"Hermione," He started, rolling his eyes. She shook her head and stood up, ignoring his explanation.

"No. I'm leaving, you can use your stupid broom to stay warm!" She stomped off towards the garden and before he quite knew what he was doing Percy had stood up and was chasing after her.

"Hermione!" He called out as he went into the trees that surrounded the modest garden his mother loved to grow. She stopped a ways in front of him, turning around with a fierce glare.

"Ronald Weasley! If you think I'm going to let you-" she stopped short when saw who she was yelling at and she brought her hand to her mouth in shock.

"I'm sorry!" she gasped out. Percy shook his head and stepped up towards her, smiling softly.

"It's okay, you don't have to stop on my account." She blushed and shook her head.

"No, I really shouldn't have-"

"It's really alright, Ron can be a real git."

"Yes, he can." She said after a moment, stepping nearer to him and crossing her arms over her chest. His eyes dropped down momentarily at the action, but a bright blush lit his cheeks as he saw her shapely body and he dropped his eyes to the ground.

"He just made me so angry! He can be so insufferable and dense!"

"Then why do you stay with him?" Percy asked, unable to help himself.

"Because he's all I have. No one else is interested, in me, I'm not exactly the type of girl who had guys lined up to date her." She paused, and Percy was gathering his courage to tell her just how very wrong she was. He knew one guy who would be very excited to date her. She continued before he could though. "I do love him, at least, I think I do. He's just, he's annoying." She sighed and looked up at him, and he found himself losing himself in her gorgeous brown eyes.

"I'm not like you, I'm not overly popular." She blushed after a moment and stepped back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to unload that on you. I-I just don't know anyone else as intelligent. Most everyone just looks at me like I'm mental when I complain."

"Believe me, Hermione, I know you're not mental."

"Is it silly to wish that it was easier? That we were more like Ginny and Harry?"

"No." he said quietly, memories of spending long nights awake wanting the same thing, but with a girl with fathomless brown eyes and wild hair that made his fingers positively itch to tangle themselves in.

"Thanks Percy, you're a good friend."

He had never hated a word so much.

_I'll play along with the charade  
>There doesn't seem to be a reason to change<br>You know I feel so dirty when they start talkin' cute  
>I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot<em>

A year later and nothing had changed. Well, nothing much anyway. His admiration (obsession) for Hermione had intensified, and he found himself making every excuse he could think of to spend time with her. They had grown closer as 'friends' but she was still dating his brother.

His only consolation was the fact that they had an extremely rocky relationship, but even that made him upset. He felt guilty for coveting his brothers girlfriend, and hoping that they would break up.

He couldn't help it though, he was in love with her, and he couldn't-wouldn't change that fact.

"You're early!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly. She was standing in the doorway of her new flat with a big smile, holding an unopened box marked 'kitchen.' She was moving in today, and he'd promised to help her unpack her belongings. He'd been quite incapable of saying no to her.

"Yeah, I got off early and decided to come over. Has anyone else arrived?" He asked as she let him into the room. she shook her head with an easy smile, laughing lightly.

"No, and I wouldn't be surprised if they don't show up at all."

"What about Ron?" His voice and gaze dropped with his brothers name, and he hoped she didn't notice. Her eyes narrowed at his name and she dropped her box on the kitchen counter with a dark look.

"No, he's busy with quidditch."

"Harry?"

"He's been called out on Auror business. Kingsley can't give him a leave for moving furniture."

Percy nodded his head and picked the box back up, moving it the rest of the way into the kitchen. He had actually taken the day off at work to make surre to help. His boss, Mr. Malfric, had been less than thrilled, but Percy hadn't really cared too much. He was tired of putting every thing else in front of his family, he was never making that mistake again. He was willing to put them, and Hermione, first no matter what. He was irritated that his little brother had put a sport before her actually. He would never do that if he'd had her.

They unpacked the plates and the rest of the kitchen appliances together, laughing at each others jokes and discussing the latest developments in the ministry. It was incredibly easy to talk to her, and Percy found himself, coveting the minutes he had alone with her.

He nearly cursed when the doorbell rang and Neville appeared to help.

_'Cause she's watchin' him with those eyes  
>And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it<br>And he's holdin' her in his arms, late late at night  
>You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl<br>I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
>Where can I find a woman like that? <em>

He watched her at every moment he could, always offering her help and advice. They discussed books, met for lunches, and for a while they even worked at the same department of the ministry (he'd had to call in more favors than he'd been aware of he had coming for that one.) And through it all she always remained focused on Ron. She stayed with him resiliently, even though they spent more time fighting than actually dating.

He never dated anyone, he never noticed other women anymore. Another year passed by in that manner, and then the change he had been waiting for finally happened.

She broke up with Ron.

They were at the Burrow for a family dinner. Hermione had been silent most of the night, and it was killing Percy that he couldn't pull her aside and ask her what was wrong. He wanted to see her smile again, he hated it when she was upset.

She finally excused herself from the table and he followed her out to the garden, shocked to hear her crying by the hydrangea bushes.

"Hermione?" He asked in alarm ,sinking next to her. She shook her head, sending her long, curly hair flying around her face.

"What did he do?"

"He told me he doesn't want me-that he fancies Luna Lovegood!" She wept out, and she turned in her seat to press her face to his chest. He sat frozen for half a second before he wrapped his arms around her, making comforting noises as he held her close. His heart was pounding in his chest and he wanted nothing more than to tell her that he was smitten with her, and that he wanted nothing more than to tell her he loved her and he'd never fancie anyone else as long as she'd have him.

He kept those thoughts quiet and just tried to comfort her instead, he stroked her hair, his chest tightening each time the curls wrapped around his fingers.

They sat there for a long time, and it was both heaven and hell for him. He loved holding her close and comforting her, but he hated that she didn't know how he felt, that he just couldn't tell her.

"Thank you." She finally said, pulling out of his arms and locking her eyes with him. "Thank you for listening to me. I'm sorry I've soiled your shirt." He almost laughed at that. It was so terribly Hermione, worrying about his shirt, she was just thoughtful like that.

"Don't mention it, love. You can cry on my shirt anytime. You were there when I needed it."

"You're a good friend, Percy." That dreaded F word again, how he hated it!

"I'm going to go ahead home, tell the others where I went, yeah?" She asked him, her brown eyes still wet from all the tears.

"I'll tell them." She smiled softly at him and then leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips before she disapparated. Percy sat there completely frozen, a huge grin lifting his lips as his hand rose to touch the spot she had kissed.

He loved her, and he couldn't deny it.

He made his way back to the others and mumbled some excuse he couldn't really recall. His mind was no longer on the dinner, and it was obvious to everyone.

He stopped by her flat the next evening, a bouquet of daisies in hand and a box of sugar quills.

"Just a minute!" She called out when he knocked, and he suddenly found his heart in his throat. He could do this, he could do this, he could do this. He thoughts took on a panicked rhythm as he kept repeating the phrase. Her footfalls started heading towards him and he felt his pulse triple. He could do this!

She pulled the door open and her eyes widened in utter surprise as she saw Percy standing there. "Oh, what are you doing here?" She asked, not sounding rude, but utterly surprised.

"I came to ask if you could use a dinner?" He was beginning to feel worried. She was wearing a beautiful black cocktail dress, and her gorgeous hair was up in a fancy bun. She was obviously about to go out.

"Oh, Percy." She said, and he knew then that his plan had just blown up in front of his eyes. "I have a date."

"Wow," he said, somehow managing to pull on the acting skills he had developed during the war, "I'm so glad for you! Who is the lucky guy." He could have hexed himself for asking that. He really didn't want to know the name.

"Neville Longbottom." She supplied.

"Alright, well I'll just leave you to it then." He said as cheerfully as he could. He handed her the flowers and the candy and took a step back, completely missing the frown that crossed her face.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the ministry. Have fun." He gave her a last smile and disapparated to his flat. He collapsed onto his bed and started to cry into his pillow. He hadn't cried since the night of the battle, and he knew that his heart was quite literally breaking in his chest.

He was too late, he had lost her _again_.

_And look in the mirror all the time  
>Wonderin' what she don't see in me<br>I've been cool I'm a pimp with the lines  
>Ain't that the way love's supposed to be?<em>

He went into a deep depression, and didn't show up for work at the ministry the next day. He slouched around the flat and didn't speak to anyone. He did the same on Tuesday, unable to bring himself to leave.

He didn't exist to her, and it was now obvious they weren't going to be anything but friends.

Wednesday was when it changed. He was standing in the loo, staring at his reflection in the mirror when he heard the distinct crack of apparition. He started at the sound and turned towards his bedroom. Fred and George were standing there, both frowning.

"What are you doing-"

"Where have you been-"

"Are those tears?"

"Bloody hell, what happened?" Their twin speak through him off and he felt the walls he'd always hidden behind rise up. He blocked off all his emotions and focused on appearing uncaring.

"I have no idea what you are referring to." He said stiffly, pushing his way between the two of them and stepping towards the sitting room. They followed him completely unfazed.

"Why are you here and not at the Ministry?"

"I'm not feeling well." He lied.

"Is it Hermione?" he stopped dead in his tracks at George's question. He spun around and faced the two with wide eyes, pausing to push his glasses back up his nose.

The twins were standing with their arms crossed in identical poses. The fact that they knew they had hit the hammer on the nail was clear on their faces.

"What?" He spluttered out.

"We know you fancy her mate." Fred said, and they stepped forward together.

"The question is, does she know?"

"No." He said quietly, his eyes downcast. "And the sentiments wouldn't be returned."

"How do you know?" He wasn't sure who had asked it.

"She's going out with Neville."

"Blimey."

"Bugger." He looked at the twins in surprise at their exclamation. They saw his confusion and explained. "It wasn't a date, mate. It was a ministry function for her department. Neville took her because she had broken up with Ron and didn't have anyone."

"How did you not know, mate?"

"I-I-" He couldn't make any words, he was shocked. He'd wasted three days! She could have someone by now! Merlin's beard, he had to go!

"Hold on mate!" Fred called out, grabbing his arm and stopping his fleeing.

"Wait, she'll be at dinner tonight. You can try tonight."

Tonight, he'd wait for tonight.

Percy now found himself standing outside the Burrow with all of his brothers, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George, the latter two the only ones aware of his plan. He had a cold pumpkin juice in his hand, holding it tightly and trying to still his shaking nerves. Bill was telling an energetic story about little Victorie and Percy was completely unable to focus on a word he was saying. He was focused on the back door, and she was going to come at any moment.

And she arrived. She looked beautiful, her hair falling in soft crazy curls around her bare shoulders, her sundress light and bright. She was laughing happily at whatever he said, and in that moment he knew it was well and truly over.

He was tall, and handsome, a bright smile and dark black hair. He had glasses on and business robes, clearly succesfull. Percy felt like someone had punched him in the gut as he watched them cross the yard. He was grimacing, he knew it, and he couldn't breathe past the tightness in his chest. His jaw was hurting from where he was clenching it, and he could hear a dull thud from where he had dropped his pumpkin juice.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he became aware that talk had stopped around him, but he couldn't look to see who it was. It was all over, the girl he had pined after for two and a half years, the girl he had loved, the only thing he had ever really wanted, he had failed at.

He disapparated with a twist, and reappeared at the Hogs Head, determined to drown his loss in the soothing burn of firewhiskey.

_You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
>I wish that I had Jessie's girl<br>I want Jessie's girl  
>Where can I find me a woman like that?<br>Like Jessie's girl  
>I wish that I had Jessie's girl<br>I wanna piece of Jessie's Girl  
>Where can I find me a woman like that<em>

"You left her?" Aberforth asked, sounding shocked and mildly disgusted. Percy nodded his head, to depressed to care if Aberforth was upset. He was the one with the broken heart, he was the one who had to keep on going to the ministry and the Burrow to see her and pretend that he didn't care. Pretend that it didn't hurt each time she laughed at his flirts or told him he was a great friend.

He well and truly couldn't do it anymore.

"Did it ever cross your mind that it wasn't a date?"  
>"No, she had her arm wrapped around him and was leaning into his hold. It was a date." His voice was dark, and he didn't care. He had never hurt so much in his life. He had never been so tempted to use a self aimed killing curse.<p>

Would it have been too drastic to jump in the black lake and put an end to his pathetic existence?

"Sorry, son." Aberforth finally said, placing his hand on the slouching wizards back. He patted him twice and then he stood up, leaving the bottle behind. Percy stared at it for a moment, his head already starting to buzz from the alcohol he'd consumed. He shrugged his shoulders and reached for it, tipping the bottles contents into his glass.

"You should go light on that, remember the post war party?" He started at the voice, his body tensing unconsciously as her voice, soft and sweet, washed over him.

"I'm trying to forget." He said simply.

"Percy…" He shook his head and turned to face her, his arms crossing his chest defensively on instinct.

"No, Hermione, it's alright. I understand it. You're not interested, I can't blame you. I'm not rich, I'm not funny, I'm not even particularly handsome. I'm just Percy, good old Percy. I can't expect you to return my feelings."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" She asked, taking the stool Aberforth had just vacated. Her eyes were sad, and her face oddly vulnerable.

"Because you were with Ron, and then I thought Neville. I didn't think I could ever be good enough-that I'd ever be anything but a great friend." His eyes were downcast and his shoulders hunched. His chest was impossibly tight and his vision was beginning to blur from tears building up.

"I wasn't with Nev-"

"I know, Fred and George told me." He cut her off. He needed to get away from her, he needed to get somewhere that he could breathe again.

"Then why did you-"

"What was his name?"

"Huh?"

"The guy, they man you brought tonight." Percy questioned, hopping off the stool he'd spent the last few hours on. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise then a flash of understanding lit them.

"Oh, Percy." She said softly, her voice infinitely caring and tender. It made him pause. She took a breath, and then, because sometime a girl has to do the dirty work, she stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "He's gay." And with those wonderful words, she pressed a kiss to his waiting lips.

His mind short circuited the minute she kissed him, and for the first time in his entire life, he couldn't think anything, his mind was completely empty. She broke it far too soon for him and brought a hand up to his cheek, her eyes dancing with the emotions he'd always wanted to see her return.

"He wanted to meet Charlie, he's fancied him for ages." She explained, studying his face for a reaction. Percy was still incapable of speech. His mind was beginning to work again, but painfully slow.

"So, you mean, you're single?"

"well," She said slowly, looking uncertain, "I was hoping a tall, red-head that wears horn rimmed glasses might be able to help me with that. You see, we've been friends for a frightfully long time, and I've just learned he's been waiting on me."

"Are you certain?" He asked, still unable to believe this was real. He had had quite a lot to drink, and his imagination would be this cruel.

"Yes, Percy, I'm certain." She smiled, a sparkle lighting her dark eyes. "I'm going to repeat the advice I gave you: stop thinking and start acting."

Percy didn't need anymore encouragement, he finally was able to hold Hermione in his arms, and he knew he'd never look anywhere else ever again.

He leaned down and stole her lips in a heated kiss, he had finally gotten the girl.


End file.
